thebrisbanekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Deal or No Deal (2017 TV Series)
History The TV Series Deal or No Deal was revived after a poll of 55% of voters chose Deal or No Deal and 45% chose Who Wants to be a Millionaire: Hot Seat, which only had one episode aired in 2014. 3 hours before the poll closed, Deal or No Deal had 59% of all votes and Millionaire: Hot Seat Edition had 41%. The poll closed at noon on 23rd January 2017 with 55% of all votes going to Deal or No Deal following a pilot episode airing to selected Sam Wilkes Radio TV Stations on 19th January 2017. In March 2017, the game show was moved to GameLounge due to Sam Wilkes Radio suspending programming on all its channels except Sam Wilkes Radio Flashbacks. The show was discontinued as of 16th March 2017, due to a long conversation overlapping the live broadcast time. Sam has announced that the countdown for the 2nd revival chance is on. It was revived on 12th June 2017. The show was revived on 12th June 2017 on to its new home channel, Neon, as announced in the original series "The Final Hour". In addition, the briefcase values that were used while travelling around the world will return and will be used until December 2017, which they will revert to the January 2017 briefcase values. Lynette will return for the game and the banker reprises his role for the revival. In September 2017, Sam has announced that Sam Wilkes Radio Network have decided to downsize on Deal or No Deal episodes due to budget cutback. This show will now broadcast 4 episodes per week instead of the normal 5 episodes. Later in September 2017, Sam has announced that the current host will not continue as host for Deal or No Deal in 2018. Deal or No Deal will have two new directors. The directors for Deal or No Deal in 2018 will be the 2017 host of Deal or No Deal and also Dora Marquéz. In October, it was revealed that Sam will be hosting Deal or No Deal in 2018. It was also announced that two housing projects are in the works for homeless Australians. Those 2 are "Aussie Freedom" run by the Deal or No Deal 2017 Host and "People's Freedom" run by Lyn Drummond. Both these projects will have the first set of housing done by the end of November. The host and contestant of Deal or No Deal also made an appearance on The Wall, hosted by Sam. They walked away with $1.1 Million dollars, with the cash splitting 50/50 to their respective housing projects, speeding up "Aussie Freedom" housing and shelter completion to 17 November 2017. On 28th November, Deal or No Deal will not be renewed in to 2018 and will no longer make new episodes after 28th November 2017, due to personal problems. The host of Deal or no Deal will instead work on a new project in the coming months. Neon Entertainment was the proposed channel for Deal or No Deal later in December 2017 but was axed just before the channel was rebranded. Format This revival TV Series somewhat follows some aspects of the 2013 TV Series revival, while other aspects follow the 2011 TV Series revival. Contestants on Deal or No Deal Lynette Drummond (19th January 2017 - 15th March 2017; 12th June 2017 - 28th November 2017) Megaguesses used $10,000 (23rd January 2017 - 15th March 2017; June 2017 - 28th November 2017) $5,000 (23rd January 2017 - 15th March 2017; June 2017 - November 2017) $2,000 (24th January 2017 - 15th March 2017; June 2017 - August 2017) Briefcase Values 2017 (before travelling around the world, final episode) 2017 (while travelling around the world)